Fantasy
by Sapphiro
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a conversation. Rated M for a reason.


A/N: Wow this took me 9 months to write, but I finally finished! Shoutout to rectumlord for actually making me finish this ^^; enjoy ;)

* * *

You stare irritably at the clock on your desk. _4:03pm_. With a sigh you spin around to stare glumly out of your office window.

As high up as you are, you can really only see the tops of the surrounding buildings, but you kind of like it that way. The nights you had to work graveyard shift weren't nearly as bad when you could come back here, turn off the lights, and semi-stargaze from your cushy swivel chair. Today, however, was different. You felt wound up, _tight_ , and if this workday from hell didn't kill you then the anticipation would. You shift uncomfortably, feeling the hard length press against your thigh as you relive your day.

It started with an early morning board meeting, which you were obligated to attend as the hospital's next owner. Despite your status as such, the stuffy old men in control of the shares only saw you as a fresh, female graduate out of med school that didn't know a corpuscle from a glial cell and was really only good for publicity and making new heirs, preferably male. It didn't help matters that you had to wear pants and your long lab coat fully buttoned up today to hide certain…attributes, but now they probably thought to add heliophobia to the long list of issues you'd have to hear about from your parents.

You then had to rush into surgery where you spent the next six hours removing tumors, analyzing lesions, and removing odd objects from brains that people thought it would be a good idea to stick inside of their skulls. As this was what you did on a daily basis, you were more than used to the work, but your added companion made things a little more difficult. A bump against the worktable, a jolt from a coworker, even _walking_ too fast sent sensations along your body that were not only hard to ignore, but entirely inappropriate for the situation.

Why you even requested this, you can't remember.

Afterwards all you really wanted to do was go to the cafeteria and eat your only meal of the day so far in peace, but apparently even that small wish could not be granted. Your intern had decided that today, of all days, was the best day to confess to you. You had to spend the next couple minutes trying to let him down gently, as he was the only one from the recent batch of undergrads that you could stand to work with. As you finally fled to your office in embarrassment, feeling the leather sitting comfortably snug against your hips and the metal burning cold into your skin, his dejected face stared accusingly at you in your mind's eye.

Which left you where you were now, staring out of your elevated window, wondering when Nico was going to deign you with her presence. Nico had said last night that she'd show up before you left work, and your workday ended in about two hours. For what you had planned, you were sure you'd need the entire time.

You're pulled from your musings by a knock on your door. Heart in throat, you wonder if Nico is finally here. The door creeps open, but not wanting to appear too excited, you simply raise your eyes to the glossy mirror image in your windowpane. The apprehensive visage of your intern greets your eyes and you close them as intense disappointment swells in your chest.

"Nishikino-sama, I have-"

"Just leave it on my desk," you interrupt, trying not to let your bitterness spill over into your tone. You hear him shuffling around your office, but you keep your eyes closed and your front facing the window. You don't think you could handle seeing his sad yet hopeful face for a third time without punching something. Finally, the door clicks shut, and you're left again to ruminate through your thoughts.

Why hasn't Nico shown up yet? She seemed almost, _eager_ when you discussed this last night, dissuading you of your embarrassment enough for you to even agree to it in the first place. This morning you felt the thrill of what was to come, but that was before a day of anxious waiting and apprehension and honestly tenderness from the unaccustomed presence. All of the excitement you felt about today has dribbled down into disappointment and, with another long sigh, you turn around and stand up to reach for the buckle of your pants.

"Nishikino-sama-"

"I _told_ you to just put it on my desk!" you grit out between clenched teeth, hurriedly gathering your lab coat around you. Ladies and gentlemen, your _fucking_ intern, getting his PhD in shitty timing.

"B-but-"

"Is that any way to talk to your coworkers!?" a voice yells, and with a flourish, Nico steps out from behind your hapless intern, striking a pose with her hands on her hips.

"Nico-chan!" you exclaim, almost forgetting to keep your lab coat closed in shock. And then you do actually forget, mind wiped blank, fabric falling through limp fingers, as you take in what Nico is wearing. Or rather, what she _isn't_ wearing. That skirt just _barely_ covered what was decent, and you could see hints of her bra peeking out of the lace patterns in her blouse. When she turns around to shoo your intern out of the office, you realize her blouse is backless too except for a thin stripe of fabric running across her shoulder blades, and her pencil skirt has a very inappropriate slit up the back. She didn't- when you made your request, you didn't think she'd go _this_ far. In retrospect, with Nico, you should have known better.

"I-I didn't ask you to dress up as a _secretary_ ," you bluster, feeling behind you for the comforting plush of your chair. Your hand claps the seat and you sink into it gratefully. You need a moment to recover your breath, recover your eyes from where they were roaming Nico's body. Against your will, you can feel the previous disappointment slipping away.

"I thought it might add a little, _flair_ to the whole thing," Nico says, shutting the door behind her. With a deft flick of her wrist it locks. "Besides, I know you like it."

"I don't- who do you- I _don't_ ," you protest, finally managing to tear your eyes away from your girlfriend to glare into the corner. You keep up your silent protest as she walks behind you, heels clicking on the floor, drawing your blinds closed one by one. Fading light filters across your vision, a contrast to the brightness from before, and to your annoyance it starts to set a mood. She doesn't deserve a mood after being so late. Crossing your arms, you huff a little as Nico takes sashaying steps to get in front of you.

"Come on, Maki-chan! I thought we went over this last night." Nico reaches out to uncross your arms. She slides her hands down your arms, lacing your fingers together at the end. "I thought you wanted this?"

 _'Yeah, that was before you made me wait so long,'_ you think, untangling your appendages from Nico's to have them rest in your lap. You keep your gaze pointed away from her. You want this, you really do, but her lateness made you question her commitment and you're left feeling more than a little vulnerable and insecure.

Sensing something was amiss, Nico presses her palms to the sides of your face, trying to draw your stare. "Maki," she murmurs.

"Maki, look at me," and the tone of her voice finally gets you to look into her eyes. Sincerity is reflected back at you. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier," Nico says softly as she leans her forehead on yours, staring deeply into your eyes as if physical closeness will impact the message she's trying to convey. It does. "But if you'll let me, I'll make it up to you."

At that she closes the distance between you and captures your lips with her own, moving them in a careful rhythm designed to pry yours open in a phantom invitation. You moan at the softness, at the sensation of her tongue sliding along the back of your teeth and you almost don't notice her shifting closer and straddling you on the chair.

The new weight on your lap is entirely too welcome, and you shift to try and relieve the pressure. Nico catches you, though, and with a smirk reaches down between you to grasp the situation. "I knew you were excited," she says, and leans in closer to your ear. "Have you been wearing this all day? Have you been busy _fantasizing_ ," she licks the lobe of your ear, "about me and what you want to do to me? Have you," she gets impossibly close, tightening her thighs around you, pressing down with her hand between you, "wanted to fuck me like this for _this long_?

Your hips buck up uncontrollably, almost unseating her if it weren't for your hands wound around her hips. "Nico-chan," you rasp out as she licks a long trail along your neck, running parallel to your throbbing pulse point. She trails kisses along your jaw then back up to your lips as you try to not give in to her tempting apology. Nico would have to try harder than this, and you wanted to see how far she would go to get there.

As if sensing your reticence she starts unbuttoning your blouse, circling her fingers delicately around each button and dipping into the revealed crevice to touch the skin underneath. She skims the underside of your bra, traces the vague outline of your abs, latches her mouth back onto yours as your hands stay stationary on her waist. You wouldn't give in yet, as sweet as the words of her apology taste as you tease them out in the form of moans when you suck on her wandering tongue. You want her- god, you want her _so much_ , you've wanted her all fucking day- but your pride demands that you not capitulate, that you ignore the way her small hands feel so soft when they caress your chest, that the sound of the hooks of your bra coming undone doesn't exist.

Half of your clothes hit the floor with barely a sound, but it's enough to pull Nico's lips away from yours. She's panting a little as she whispers her next words into your mouth. "Am I forgiven yet?"

This close, it's impossible to not return her hungry gaze, so you close your eyes to have some chance of resisting. "I-hmmm," you moan as her fingertips graze your exposed nipple. "Nico-chan, that's not fair. I haven't even answered."

"Well?" she asks, halting her digits, and you can hear the smirk in her voice. She's sure that she's already won, that she's plucked and played your body against you to the tone and breadth of your desire, and at that your ebbing resistance returns at full force. You snap your eyes open, searching out hers and holding them with a heavy, half-lidded look.

"If you're so sorry," you begin, moving your hands from her hips to trail down her thighs, "why don't you _prove it_?" At your last words you thrust slightly, just enough for her to feel exactly what's between you, for her to feel the intent behind your words. You've never known Nico to back down from a challenge, and yet an insidious shadow of insecurity lingers. If she was only doing this for your sake, if she was scared of your reaction if she were to say no, then you didn't want that at all.

When Nico had asked you what your fantasy was, you initially couldn't even answer past the intense ball of embarrassment in your throat and the vivid red blush that overtook your face and almost made you pass out. And then you wouldn't answer, for you had always felt ashamed of your overly lewd thoughts of your girlfriend. It was partially her fault, though. How could you be expected to be pure when she was just so- so tantalizingly _enticing_. She always complained about her small size, but you loved it- loved the way she fit against you, loved the way her modest breasts felt in your hands, loved the way you could easily dominate her because of your size. It was more than that, too; it was the way that everything about her was so distinctly feminine, from her hair to her body to the little whimpers and gasps she would make whenever you would slip your slender fingers inside her that got to you like nothing else.

But with these feelings came increasingly inappropriate desires, and there were nights where you'd lay awake with Nico curled against you unable to sleep from the thoughts lancing through your mind and heating your body with a heady cocktail of adrenaline and _need_. You didn't want to- if Nico ever found out, you were sure she'd leave you, and you wouldn't even blame her. It's not as if she ever gave any indication that she was into more than what you had already done, and you couldn't expect her to want the same things, especially when they were so…improper.

Answering Nico was one of the hardest things you'd ever had to do, and it was only from the love shining in her eyes as she waited for your response that even allowed you to give it. You didn't want to, but you weren't sure that there wouldn't be a time that you'd slip and act on your thoughts before you could censor yourself. And if there was one thing in the world that was worse than losing Nico, it was hurting her.

When you told her that you wanted to try using a strap on in your office, you clenched your eyes shut, not wanting the vision of her walking away to be the last image of her you see. Instead, you felt her reach across the pillow to cup your cheeks and kiss you soundly on the lips. "Maki," she whispered after she pulled away, "don't be scared. It's not as if," she paused, blushing, "It's not as if I haven't had those kinds of thoughts too." You stared incredulously at her, mouth agape. Her gaze sharpened in the dim light of the evening. "Idiot! Of course I have! And I want- I want us to be able to talk about stuff like this," she said. Her hand skimmed along your side. "I want us to be able to act on stuff like this," she breathed, and the rest of her convincing was entirely physical.

You wanted to act on it too; and you were so close, _so close_ to actually living out one of your fantasies with Nico straddling your lap and the imitation phallus separating you. But you wanted to give her one last out because when you began in earnest, without your facetious defiance, you weren't sure you'd be able to stop.

But Nico only grins from where she sits atop you and grinds back in reply. "With _pleasure_ ," she husks, reaching down for the buckle of your belt. The prong slid out of the loops, the frame fell to the side and clanked against an arm of your chair, and then Nico was sliding down your body like hot butter to kneel on the floor. She takes the slider of your zipper in her teeth and stares straight into your eyes as she pulls down, the sound making your breath catch and your heart skip a beat. Standing up, she shimmies out of her diminutive skirt, kicking it to the corner of the room before returning to mount your lap again. Her lips capture yours in a heated kiss, and the feeling is different from before. Before there was restraint, there was distance, there was the last shred of your sanity- but now there was only intense pressure and heat pounding in your head, sweat budding on your shaking hands, and the desire to fulfill your fantasy burning deep in your belly.

Standing abruptly you seat Nico on your desk, the crinkle of her ass on your paperwork background noise to the cacophony of sounds she's beginning to make. You tug at her shirt, hands aching to touch the skin underneath, but Nico is too involved with sucking on your lower lip to give your plea much notice. When she bites, you moan, and your patience ends. You've had to wait all day and then some, and you didn't want to wait another second to show your girlfriend what _exactly_ she got herself into. Placing your grip on either side of her delicate shirt you heave mightily and with a _riiiip_ her blouse tears in two, fluttering down her arms to the floor to join your own.

"Maki!" Nico cries as she rips her lips from yours. "What the fuck! That shirt was like half of my paycheck-"

"I don't care," you reply, hands reaching for her chest. Her protests die on her lips as yours suck on the tender skin of her neck. You palm her breasts through her bra, feeling her nipples harden from your ministrations even through the fabric. Reaching around, you remove the lace contraption and then your hands are on bare skin, tracing patterns around the swell of her breast. Your mouth travels south, sucking and nipping at her neck, then collarbone, then finally chest as you take a sensitive bud between your teeth.

She cries out, reflexively wrapping her heel-clad legs around your waist to draw you closer. Her fingers bury themselves in your hair, nails scraping along your scalp as your tongue darts out to taste her skin. You form a slight o with your mouth, sucking on her breast hard as your unused hand reaches up to thumb rapidly across her other nipple, and in response her low moans turn into light and airy gasps of pleasure.

Suddenly the legs wrapped around you pull, drawing themselves towards their owner, and you're tumbling backwards into your chair in surprise as Nico follows your momentum. She lands heavily upon your lap, sending shocks of pleasure through you as the base of the strap on rubs against your clit.

" _Nico_ ," you growl, but she only grins impishly at you and then moves her gaze downwards. Reaching, she wriggles your pants down your thighs enough to slip the fake cock out from its confinement, holding it delicately in her hands.

"I was right," she says with an unreadable expression, breathing heavily. "You were wearing this all day."

"I-maybe," you splutter, sudden embarrassment overwhelming you. It's ridiculous, at this point, what with Nico literally holding your fantasy in her grip, but you can't help but feel nervous that when faced with the reality of it Nico will back out.

She must have heard the trepidation trickling into your voice because her hands come up to cup your cheeks again. "Maki," she whispers, holding your gaze with her ruby eyes. "I want this too. God," she sighs, closing her eyes and slightly biting her swollen lips, "When I imagine you pounding into me I just," she moans, canting her hips slightly, " _fuck_ I want you. Feel how much I want you," she says and takes your hand and guides it to her panties, allowing you to feel the saturated fabric. Delicately, you slide the covering aside, feeling the heat of her desire burn your trembling digits.

Your fingers touch a different set of glistening lips than those that surge to meet your own and you're surprised at what you find. Nico is absolutely drenched, pushing up against your palm and moaning desperately into your kiss, and it's then your doubt begins to wither. Nico would have stopped by now if she didn't want this, and her intense state of arousal combined with her fervent supplication made you start to believe that perhaps it wasn't wrong of you to want her in this way.

During your musings Nico had slipped a hand down between your bodies to grip the strap on and now she angled it up, towards her center. "Move your hand," she mumbles against your lips and you oblige, bringing it up to your mouth to suck off the lingering juices. She groans at the sight and then wraps her arms around your shoulders, bringing your gaze to bear with her own.

"Watch," she says, gesturing downwards, and you suddenly can't breathe when you realize the tip of the fake cock is positioned right at her entrance. Slowly, Nico pushes her hips forwards, and you watch as she impales herself inch by inch, staring as the rigid length is engulfed by tight, wet heat until it rests fully sheathed inside of her. She shifts her hands down to your clenched abs and presses down, lifting herself on your body to come down again on the cock, moaning as it fills her again.

Your hands reach around to grab her ass, to steady her as she repeats the motion. The sensation of her hands on your muscles is nothing compared to the sight of her, wearing nothing but heels and lace panties and a light sheen of sweat. You're sure you've never seen anything more arousing than your girlfriend as she is now, breathing slightly labored, trying to control her movements as she bounces on your lap, and a surge of affection rushes through you. You know that despite however much she may want this, she was doing this for you, and you wanted to show your appreciation. You lean forward, gripping her rear and pulling her in further. She cries out at the unexpected fullness, and from past experience you knew if your fingers were inside her you could feel her clenching around the intrusion.

"Just like that Nico-chan," you rasp in her ear, rolling your hips, urging her to accept the rhythm amidst her low moaning. "Let me fuck you just like this."

"M-Maki," she stutters out, closing her eyes as she picks up speed. Her thighs contract against yours to accommodate the pace, knees digging into the plush of your chair as she searches for the right angle to thrust against. You kiss her, hot breath intermingling as she easily submits to your probing tongue and you can almost taste the small cries echoing in the back of her throat.

You clutch her to you, feeling her breasts press against your own, hearing her high wanton voice and catching the scent of her distinct arousal and it lights within you an urgency that takes you like a storm. Your kiss becomes deeper, your hands hold her tighter, your thrusts take her harder and she separates to breathe, humming in delight as your lips relocate to her neck.

"Maki," she gasps, light and airy and peaking with pleasure, "do you-"

"Say it again," you interrupt her, looking up at her with a hot-blooded gaze. For a moment she pauses as if to deny you but you push the heels of your feet into the floor, pressing your back into the chair and the ridges of the phallus against her front walls.

"Maki!" she cries and her hips automatically move again, desperately grinding against your own in search of gratifying friction. You pepper her neck with lovebites, speaking between the salt of sweat and lust thick in your throat.

"You've been teasing me this entire time about wanting you so badly. And I do," you say, wrestling with yourself to get the honest words out. It was difficult with her body tempting you, her skin calling to have you mark her again. "But I want to know that you want me, too. So _show_ me,"you demand, kissing her roughly, allowing the force of your kiss to show the need that your words couldn't.

Nico kisses you, then pushes your shoulders back to separate. "Make me," she pants, continuing the fervent grinding of her hips even through her words. You wonder if it's for your pleasure, or for hers. She catches your chin between her fingers, forcing your attention on her as she says, "this is your fantasy, Maki-chan. Stop worrying so much and just _fuck_ me." Her words are accompanied by a grope to your chest, and the sharp jolt of pleasure refocuses you.

You leave one hand on her ass, keeping her in the rhythm you had set while the other snakes up her side then around to her breast, taking her nipple between your thumb and forefinger, pinching and rolling the bud to the sounds of Nico's increased moaning. " _Yes_ , Maki," she groans, her hands returning to your shoulders, gripping tightly. You move your hand south, between the valley of her breasts, circling her belly button, and you can see her gaze following your digits in heightened anticipation. You think about teasing her, recalling her earlier actions, but this isn't just about her pleasure. It's also about _yours_ , and you just want to see her lost in the throes of orgasm, overcome by the pleasure of your fantasy.

Nico tosses her head back, unable to keep eye contact when you draw one tight circle around her clit. It's swollen, jutting out from its hood and already slick from the lubrication spread by the strap on, so it slides easily under your thumb when you press down on it. It's hard to keep steady pressure so close to her entrance, with the strap on rubbing against the side of your pinky whenever you pull out, but it's worth it when Nico begins to ride you with even more desperation than before. You can tell she's close, you can feel the vibrations of her moans when you kiss her neck, you can feel the throbbing of her clit as you flick it between your fingers. You push into the floor again, changing the angle of your thrusts, and then she's shouting your name in pleasure as she comes, pulsing around the strap on until she falls limp into your arms.

Cradling her, you kiss her hair softly, allowing her to come down from the high in your arms. "Hey," you murmur after a minute, "can you stand?" You can feel her nod before she straightens, and you can hear the _shlick_ as she slides off of the fake cock before standing on wobbly legs. You're impressed she can stand at all in those heels after such an experience, but you guess you shouldn't doubt a super idol.

"Lean on the desk," you tell her and she complies, still a little too dazed to question you. By now, the fading sunlight has completely vanished from the room, leaving you in a twilight darkness that's enhanced by your closed blinds. You leave Nico to recover on your desk and make your way over to the windows, discarding your pants along the way, the strap on glistening with cum in the dim light. Reaching, you twirl the blinds open, sweeping them to the side to reveal the glittering night sky.

You look back towards Nico, who is now watching you with wary eyes, despite the pupils blown open in the center. "Turn around," you tell her, and you watch as she slowly moves until she's facing the door. "Bend over," you say next, and even from halfway across the room you can see her body stiffen before she bends at the waist to lean over your desk. Her elbows are resting on the hardwood, propping up the weight of her torso, and her ass is accentuated by the thong that she still wears.

You cross over to her, draping your frame over hers to warm her with your body heat. Starting at her temple, you slowly kiss your way down her face, then her back, pressing your lips flush against the sweat slicked skin and tasting the residual salt. Reaching her dimpled lower back, you kneel, taking the string of her thong in your fingers. "You won't need this anymore," you say and pull it down her legs, seeing the wet trail it leaves along her thighs. She steps out of it and leaves her foot up, expecting you to remove her heel as well.

"I want you to keep those on," you say, a whisper against her skin, and you see gooseflesh ripple along her legs. You touch her calves, massaging the muscles with your thumbs, working your way up and following your hands with your lips. You want her to know what she does to you, how a simple look at her can leave you wanting her for hours. "Nico-chan's skin looks even more beautiful in the starlight," you breathe when you're standing again. Her skin flushes under your hands, hotter than before, and you smirk. Here, in this position, you're more in control.

Grasping the strap on in your hand, you tease apart her labia with the other, spreading them wide to allow the head to pass through. Nico shudders at the sudden sensation, but spreads her legs wider to accommodate you. "Eager?" You smirk, positioning yourself behind her.

You thrust forward before she can reply, turning whatever retort she had into a drawn out moan. "God, Maki, _yes_ ," she bites out, curling her fingers over the front edges of the desk for stability.

Unlike the frenzied pace from before, you instead draw leisurely in and out of Nico, appreciating the view from behind. Your hands wander everywhere, gripping tight at her hips, drawing fingernails lightly down her back, reaching around to cup at the weight of her hanging breasts as they sway with the rhythm of your thrusts.

This position changes the way the strap on feels for you. Before, it was cramped, hitting your clit only when Nico was especially forceful on your lap; now, it brushes against your clit on every pass with a touch just light enough to leave you wanting more pressure. Your hips surge forwards in search of it, forcing Nico down further onto the desk as you pick up speed and intensity.

" _Fuck_ ," she grinds out, "god, more, _Maki_ , please!"

Your hands abandon their place at her back and grasp at her sides to hold her in place as you drive the strap on into her at a punishing pace. "Do you like it like that?" you ask, chest heaving from exertion, barely able to keep your breathing level enough to get the words out.

"Mmm, yes, _Maki_ ," she answers, lifting her ass higher so that your next thrust goes even deeper than before. You moan at the intense tension coiling within you, winding ever tighter every time Nico moves or speaks. The strap on hitting you, her words and moans and whimpers, are all becoming too much. "You feel so fucking good," she continues. "Make me cum, oh god Maki _please_."

You slam your hips forward in response, unable to even formulate a retort that isn't her name spilling from your lips in an unconscious stream. You're overcome by her, the musk of her sex filling your head, the heat and friction of her body moving under you rendering you speechless; it's all you can do to thrust again and again, taking from her what she is so willingly giving, feeling the trust she placed with you with every uneven shake of her weak legs against the brace of your own.

"Nico, Nico, _Nico_ ," you chant as you fall forward, leaning over her, steadying yourself with your hands against the desk. The pressure is blinding at this point, heat and pleasure rolling through your body in tandem waves that light every nerve afire. It's all centered right where the strap on is brushing against you, and you think you can't actually take this tension; you _need_ to come, you _need_ this release that only Nico can give you before it tears you apart with the molten fire that's running through your veins.

"Maki!" she screams, coming undone beneath you, and you run your hands down her arms to lock your fingers with hers before you, too, are coming, inner walls fluttering madly as your clit throbs in time with your rapid heartbeat.

The world is white for a moment, intense pleasure overloading your senses, but when you come to Nico is squeezing your fingers with her own.

"Are you alright?" You ask, not moving; you honestly don't think you could move yet even if your stupid intern were to walk back in at this very moment.

Nico takes a moment before replying. "Yeah, I'm good," she says as she starts to wiggle, and so with a groan you pull out of her and attempt to stand. Once you have, Nico turns around so that you are face to face.

"I love you," she whispers before kissing you soundly, hands coming up to cradle your face. Yours wrap around her waist, clutching her to you as you lose yourself in the softness of her lips. Too soon she pulls back, wrists crisscrossed at the base of your neck. "Was it everything you thought it'd be?"

"Everything and more," you reply honestly, gazing at her in slight wonder. You can't believe that before, you had sworn to never even entertain the possibility of doing this with Nico. You were much too afraid to even have the conversation, but now, after, looking into her soft ruby gaze you wonder how you didn't do it sooner. The emotions you felt swirling within you, pleasure, satisfaction, affection, love: they were all because of the woman in front of you. You had been afraid that your fantasies and your lewd thoughts would only drive a wedge between you. You couldn't have been further from the truth, and all it took was a conversation to become even closer than before.

"I hate to say it, but, I told you so," Nico says smugly.

You narrow your eyes. "Really, Nico-chan? You couldn't let the moment be? Besides, wasn't this my fantasy?"

"Yeah, but I was the one that got you to talk about it." She kisses your jaw, then your lips. "You would never had said anything if I hadn't asked you."

"Maybe we should change that," you growl, picking her up and depositing her ass first on the desk.

"Tell me, Nico-chan, what's _your_ fantasy?"


End file.
